Tell me
by kroscetish
Summary: Stuck in the boring infirmary, encountered with the annoying Noah of Pleasure and now lost in this dark deep forest with a stranger. What more a life could offer? But is this person really a stranger? And what is wrong with Tyki?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning: **yaoi.

**Beta: Mello-The-Melon **thank you! :D

One eye fluttered open, colour similar to an emerald gemstone that sparkled every time lights reflected on it, meeting the white ceiling above him. With a hazy mind he tried to capture in his foggy brain what had happened but his head ached too much. He attempted to move but it seemed tons of hollow blocks lodged on his heavy body prevented him from doing so. His whole body was aching,particularly his waist and chest. Moving his hand, lifting it towards his chest, he felt the bandage lingering on it. He scanned the surroundings with his lone eye, and found he was in the infirmary of the Black Order. Lying in one of the beds, the white cotton sheets which had been draped up to his chest while both long arms were outside, felt comfortable to his limp body. The other beds were vacant; he was the only patient in this pathetic infirmary. Heaving a sigh, he winced when a pang of pain rushed through his whole system. Lifting his hand he rubbed his chest to recuperate his unsteady breathing. It was painful.

Sounds of running footsteps caught the attention of the exhausted red-head. He listened to the sound and heard it stop behind the door of the infirmary. He waited seconds for it to open, and wasn't disappointed for moments later the bespectacled man wearing a white coat and a pad on his hands stepped inside. Head supervisor Komui wore a small smile when entering the white room. Walking next to him were his two best friends. The first was Lenalee, black-long hair tied in high pony-tail on both sides of her head and the other was Allen, bright silver hair matching his silver eyes with a cursed sign on the left; looked at him with concern. They approached him.

"How are you feeling, Lavi?" His head supervisor asked when he stood on the left side beside Lavi's bed while his friends stood on his right.

"Fine, I guess…" He replied, voice hoarse. He tried to smile to assure them that he was alright, but a pain jolted through his head making him bite his lower lip hard, making him realize where the source of the pain came from. "...Not." he added hastily. He touched the gash on his lip. It extended half an inch long up to the bare fair skin.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice of Lenalee broken the redhead's musing.

He half nodded. "Just my lip." He heard a relieved sigh coming from his friends. "Uhm...could you help me sit up?" He asked softly.

Komui sighed. "We can't, Lavi. Your wounds are not yet healed, though most of your small wounds were already cured. The damage on your chest and waist were deep and some vital parts were hit but we're thankful enough that it's not enormous or fatal. Also, the wounds have closed already, so it's a big risk if you move- you might open it." Komui explained, pushing his eyeglasses upward.

"You were asleep for almost five days Lavi." Lenalee added.

"Five days?" He asked, and stared at the black-haired girl, startled.

"You were unconscious when you were brought here, Lavi, masked with wounds and blood all over your limp body. But be thankful, for Allen was there and he bandaged your wounds enough that most of the blood ceased to flow. It would be dangerous if it wasn't treated immediately." His head supervisor calmly informed him with a bland look, the idiotic persona now gone which he usuallyportrayed throughout the whole Order.

"Allen?" The redhead questioned confusedly.

"Yes." The raven-haired female replied. Lavi turned his gaze towards Lenalee. Upon looking she continued. "He found you in the middle of the forest, where you undoubtedly fought with akuma swimming in your own fresh pool of blood." She shivered at her own sentence.

Lavi was really grateful for Allen's arrival at that time because if he came a little bit too late, he would probably be on one of the Order's casket. He would be lying undeniably six feet lower, under the ground, and that wasn't too nice to conceive.

He glanced at his white haired comrade, smiling at him with eyes full of gratitude.

"Thank you for helping me, moyashi-chan." He teased Allen, but seriously thanked his friend for saving his life.

The silver haired teen flinched for a second, but no-one noticed it. He smiled. "I'm glad I brought you here on time. And stop calling me 'that' or would you rather sleep for another five days. What do you think?" He frowned with distaste.

He chuckled slowly. "Oh, does Kanda only have the right to call you that, moyashi-chan?" he laughed even more when Allen sharply replied 'shut up' with his face red as tomatoes. His laughter subsided when his chest stung terribly, making him cough. Wincing, he petted his chest.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Lavi. It might take a while to heal all your wounds and you have to stay here in the infirmary for the recuperation." Komui stated. He glanced at Allen's face with a 'that's-what-you-get-for-teasing-me' look while Lenalee huffed on his side. Lavi nodded at Komui's advice.

"Stop it, Lavi." Lenalee scolded though concernedly.

He half nodded for the pillow was on its way to his head, and so he nodded wholly while his lips curled up nervously.'Don't annoy the great Lenalee because you never know what will happen if you do.' He sighed mentally.

He heard a coughed then followed the noise to Komui's direction.

"Now, Lavi, I know you're still beaten to the bed but could you lend me some of the information on what happened on your mission. Allen mentioned in his report that both of you decided to part ways before you entered the forest. Also, he found the Innocence near in your...place." The bespectacled supervisor paused to raise his eyeglass.

"Yes." he agreed.

Lavi opened his mouth to vocalize all he could remember about what happened on his own task, while his companions took their sits and listen to him with determination on their readable faces.

~oo^oo~

The red-haired teen reached the deep dark part of the forest after separating with his comrade outside its big leafy green trees. Dried leaves scattered all over the placewhile green coloured leaves fell from trees and fresh air wafted throughout the whole area, creating a calm feeling within the exorcist.

He eyed his surroundings, searching for Innocence while preparing himself for the hasty attack from the akuma. He didn't have an eye like Allen, and didn't want to. He remembered the time when he'd seen the soul of those akuma. They were suffering and he didn't want to see it again. Lavi wanted to help them with all his might. He loathed that fatty-big tummy-idiotic facade that was the Earl for using those innocent souls for his evil purposes. He puffed out air.

Observing the place, his steps never faltering from the ground, he waited for some akuma to show before him.

In a trance, a level one akumahovered above him, and within a minute the akumawere shooting at him with their poisonous bullets. With a skilful move, he simply dodged the bullets with ease while activating his innocence, Odzuchi Kodzuchi, to transform its size and stretch it longer to his satisfaction. Level one akuma weren't that hard to fight,as he destroyed them all one by one, never stopping, until all the akuma exploded.

After a tiring fight, he pursued his journey to seek the innocence, certain that it was in the nearby area because of the akuma's existence just a minute ago.

Two days ago, the Order received a report about a strange phenomenon occurring in the area. A thing. It was a thing as the rumour stated; however, it said nothing about what thing it was; that anybody, whether a human or an animal who would touch it would turn into big and wild beasts. The descriptions mentioned aboutit being as big as an elephant, but wilder than the aforementioned animal. It had fangs extending down to the ground, eyes like blood and a fur as dark as black itself.

Most of the villagers had gone far away from the country, and there were unafraid endeavour who prepared to stay behind waiting for their love ones -who turn into a monster- to come back to them.

Assuming all the akuma were destroyed Lavi unveiled himself to the enemies, shoving his innocence on his thigh where the holster resided. Without any waiting, a level four akuma revealed itself and sent Lavi flying with one kick. He felt his back meet the large-solid trunk of a tree and coughed. Steadying his wobbly legs, he stood up groggily using the tree as his assistance. He glanced up at the akuma, not one but three lever four akuma, laughing at him tauntingly. He took his hammer then activated it immediately, seeing the one lever four akuma dashing towards his spot. The red-haired exorcist defended himself from the piercing blow that could have taken his life.

He could win against the level four but not with three at the same time.

He fought with all his strength, defending himself from the shots, blows, and attacks towards him, but however much strength he had, no matter how much he fought, his battered body was already covered with blood and wounds from the shots the akuma gave to him, and he was tired. His blood dripped from his chest, while a level four akuma found its way to plunge its pointed metal-like hands in there. One akuma was already destroyed. He had used his Wooden Seal perfectly and it exploded with one blow while the other two were standing across him, mocking him endlessly.

Lavi coughed up blood, but wiped it away hastily to fight the remaining demon. The redhead's sight starting to go blurry. Another plunge into his waist and a kick to his gut made him close his eyes, squeezing them tightly. He was thrown again but not far from where the Earl's toy was standing.

Lavi tried to get up again, but his knees buckled on their own, making his body fall freely on the hard began to lose consciousness. The exorcist expected another blow from the akuma, but nothing came. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening, but his lids were so heavy like lead he couldn't open them even an inch, before everything turned black.

~oo^oo~

The green-eyed exorcist stated every detail and answered every question Komui had asked and vice versa.

However, he did not tell Komui about the moment when he was falling on the ground. Instead of pain from the impact of his fall, he felt strong arms catch him and put his beaten body gently on the compact ground. The akuma and the person who helped him were talking, but words were incoherent, so he couldn't distinguish what they were saying. Then he drifted off into the darkness.

Now that he thought about it, he was positively sure it was Allen who carried him and who fought those last two akuma. Although Allen was small, he was glad he was strong enough to carry him to their inn. He smiled.

He looked up at Allen and told him he was thankful he was there to save him. The white haired exorcist averted his eyes and replied to Lavi in a soft voice 'it's alright', then smiled softly.

A loud knock from the door had broken the solemn atmosphere inside the room, followed by a door opening where a blond haired bishounen stood still, wearing a white coat similar to Komui's.

"Your Komurin VIII was destroyed." Bak Chan spoken nonchalantly.

Komui shrieked and stormed off outside, wailing about his beloved Komurin. They all laughed.

"You have to rest now, Lavi." Lenalee told him calmly while fixing the sheet that covered him. He just nodded at her, pouting. Sighing inwardly, he thought about how boring it would become just lying in the same room for a whole month.

Lavi watched as his friends walked outside the infirmary, but before the door closed completely he caught the sight of Allen smiling at him, a smile he couldn't quite decipher. There was something in it, something Allen knew and wanted to tell but refused to do so. He didn't know what it was… His silver haired companion was trying to tell him something. It seemed his silver eyes twinkled in happiness but at the same time loneliness. He didn't know…

His green eye drooped slowly as his head still wondered what that smile was all about.

Bright strands of red hair lifted upward, held by a black-green bandana and a scarf round his neck completed the uniform of the person walking leisurely down the deserted street in the country. He strolled around this area, escaping his two comrades who were bickering annoyingly in the place where they were staying.

He was wondering if Kanda and Allen were really lovers; they fought like cats and dogs, never backing down without a fight.

When the rumours about Kanda and Allen being together spread and were confirmed by the cute Allen; a tint of redness on his smooth pale cheeks while eyes darted in the floor, everyone in the Black Order were utterly dumbfounded. They did not; could not grasp the news immediately. Lavi just laughed at them hysterically.

Yet, he was glad that both of his friends hooked up together. It was fun watching his friends fight with each other, but this time he was not in the mood. That was why he went outside to let the lovebirds solve their petty problems.

The redhead stayed in the infirmary for almost a month, thankful that it didn't end up being any longer, for he would have surely died of boredom before he even left the place.

Exactly two months after the incident, Komui sent him on a mission together with Kanda and Allen.

Lavi scanned the scenery. Some bushes and plants were pretty taken care of. Flowers bloomed oddly with colourful petals at night; the wind carrying the fragrant smell of them, creating a solemn feeling in his heart.

He was a far distance into the place, but still walking on the road, headed to the dark forest. No tresses of light could be seen in the aforementioned forest, and anyone who would attempt to pass into the darkness needed a lamp to light the road they were walking upon. Unseen birds, flapping their wings noisily, announced to the people around that they were there. It was scary looking, something which he couldn't describe.

A creepy feeling gushed through his whole system. He swirled around, deciding to go back to his small room in the inn, expecting the two might be asleep right now. He shrugged.

But his steps halted; twinkling emerald eye widening to look at the one who was blocking his way. There. Standing a few meters away from him was the always poisedand confident well-built man; wavy hair matching the colour of the dark forest behind him, and olive skin that looked smooth in the beams of the moonlight. His wicked pair of golden eyes made him freeze on his spot. He knew all too well who they belonged to. The Noah… The man standing in front of him was none other than the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.

The Noah were the ones who the Earl called his children, and were the biggest enemy of the Exorcists. In spite of being a Bookman -who shouldn't have idiotic emotions like humans do, he despised them to the bone.

Tyki was smiling mischievously at him. Lavi hated that smile. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned paler than their normal colour from tightness, and bore holes into the dark haired guy whose smile was starting to creep him out. A disgusted look was evident on his visage. Lavi threw heated glares towards him, and yet Tyki seemed unaffected. His smile didn't fade, butgrew wider ever slightly, taunting him triumphantly. Lavi glowered and growled in all his frustration and rage.

Taking his innocence out, he readied himself for any attack.

"Mikk." He whispered menacingly.

Tyki chuckled, eyeing him with fondness. "What a beautiful night to see you here, lovely."

He growled at the nickname. Opening his palm, he extended the hammer longer than both their heights. He would defend against any attack the Noah made.

"I don't like fighting that much, lovely. If you would like, would you accompany me walking around the area. It would be nice talking to a beautiful creature such as you. So what do you think, Bookman?" He said with a hint of mockery in his sweet voice.

"I'm afraid not, Tyki"; his name stated bitterly.

"That would be a shame. It certainly is nice talking with someone like you."

With a blink of an eye the Noah was in front of him, standing close to his body. His eye widened.

The Pleasure leaned closer to him, their faces barely inches apart. He could feel the Noah's breath on him, but couldn't move from his spot. He could do nothing but stare back at him.

"I don't like to waste such opportunities like this". The taller man then swooped down to capture the pink lips of the emerald-eyed Bookman apprentice. Tyki felt Lavi freeze, his eye broadening bigger like saucer. The taller wrapped his longer arms around the shorter, pulling the exorcist closer to him. He held Lavi's head to stop his movements when the exorcist began to struggle. Lavi couldn't move away.

By the time air was needed (and the Pleasure hated it for this moment), Tyki left Lavi's swollen lips, but didn't break the tight hug.

Lavi's innocence returned to its normal shape without him noticing. He clutched it tightly. "What are you doing, you freaking asshole? Get your hands off me." He snarled. "Go away! " He struggled hard from Tyki's steel hold.

"Sweet. Delicious. Just what I expected, bunny." He murmured against Lavi's ear and then nibbled exorcist shivered at the contact.

"What the hell?" He pushed Tyki with all his strength.

The Pleasure staggered back but it seemed Tyki had planned ahead on breaking the hug before Lavi pushed him harshly. He chuckled evilly.

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?" Lavi barked.

"You carry nasty words, lovely"; grin never faltering. "And if you would allow me, I would love to do that again."

Lavi growled, "Innocence, activate." He mumbled slowly, eyes never leaving the Noah. The darker man just laughed louder.

"I don't like fighting, Lavi. And your beauty would be wasted if a wound were to scratch it. I don't want that to happen. Now, do you want to accompany me?" He asked calmly.

"Shut up." He dashed forward to where the dark man was standing.

"Lavi!"

…

A/n: hehe.. I hope you'll like it!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: It's unbeta-ed. I guess my beta reader is busy now, but I'll change it once she sends me the edited fic. So, for now, just bear with my english.

Warning and all, read chapter 1.

"Lavi!"

A loud shout behind him made the redhead ceased his attack. He tore his gaze from the mocking evil face of the Pleasure and turned his attention towards the noise. Emerald eyes found two familiar faces of his comrades' one with the black hair opposite to the other with white-snowy hair, running hastily up to him. Kanda's pale visage stated bloody murder in every part of his system, a murderous-black aura that surrounded him said so. It runs in his whole anatomy, that unquestionably make every human being cower in fear and believe that the guy won't hesitate to strike and kill anyone, unconcerned whether human or akuma it might be so long as he thinks it can make his mission get slower.

The redhead clutched his innocence as the navy blue irises of Kanda Yu squinted into slit glaring fiercely at him. However, as the guy move closer to his spot he'd realized it's not him who's being glared at. It was the person who was standing at his back a few meters away from him. His glare boring deathly holes in Tyki's body. Now he hope tremendously that looks could kill so that the Noah would be dead by now and that problems about Earl and Noah would dissolve in nothingness. But that's absolutely not the case. It won't happen even if he wanted to, because that was all just words. He grumbled inwardly. Lavi observe the guy.

Kanda's long dark hair which lengthened down to his waist and tied in high ponytail, swayed laudably on the wind as the guy approach hurriedly. His face contorted in the uncontrolled rage, eyebrows knitted together and lips pressed in a firm thin line. Mugen -its hilt held by long fingers of Kanda- glinted its sharp blade under the silent beams of the moon and twinkling stars, unaware of the danger, converging sneakily in the serene night.

Come next was Allen, he was behind Kanda and was more calm than the latter. His albino friend's expression blank, looked straight at Tyki then to him and back again. It's weird looking at his friend like this. It's as if he's confuse.

A ridicule chuckle invaded Lavi's train of thought. The red-haired guy averted his left green eye together with his right eye covered by an eye patch, and glanced at the amuse face of Noah of Pleasure.

"I guess, it's time to say my farewell my dear bunny." Tyki's smile unwavered even though the other glared at him with fury. "I enjoyed our encounter very much, lovely. It was my pleasure to accompany and be with you in this special evening and I'm pretty sure it will not be our last encounter..." he paused, a smirk then continued in a seductive voice. "...and I hope the next time we meet it will turn out a lot better than what happen tonight." his eyes glinted with mirth and some emotions he can't quite name.

Lavi glowered at Tyki's words and attempted to construct a sentence to answer the Pleasure but when the wavy-haired guy opened the ark and stepped into it, his lips won't open. He just stared at him. The dark guy then turned around to meet Lavi's lone green eye and smile triumphantly at him while closing the door. The well-built young teen swing his hammer-type innocence aiming the ark.

"Asshole don't you fucking run away!" roared by the running figure of Kanda, making his way towards the escaping Noah. But their attacks were futile. Their weapon only met the thin air and straight down to the ground.

Kanda hissed, clutching the hilt of the sword with more force while pushing it down to its holder. He condemned the Noah clan. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. And hated himself for being late to arrive to kill the bastard that was one of them. He growled. He glared at the redhead then remember the Pleasure's last sentences. He tilted his head upward, watched the guy with questioning eyes.

"What happen here before we arrived, Baka Usagi?" he asked in monotonous voice.

Lavi turned around abruptly to hide his blush, maybe from embarrassment or rage, but Kanda had seen it before it happen. He frowned at the guy, he's _'slightly'_ -quote that _'slightly'_- intrigued at the other's discomfort.

"Yeah, what happen, Lavi?" asked Allen, curious, and casually made his way towards them.

Kanda was aware that Allen never made a single move to attack their enemy but he neglected it, thinking that maybe the guy didn't move because he and Lavi were already heading on Tyki.

For a moment there silence reigned, waiting for someone to cut it. And not long enough Kanda gladly broken it with mere animosity.

"What the hell happen, Baka Usagi. Why won't you answer?"

The redhead didn't respond and never planned on answering the hostile Kanda because if he will the two will ask more questions and he's not ready to answer it all. He wanted to kill Tyki first before he tells them what the hell happen.

He condemns the Pleasure for doing something as stupid as that. He wanted to break his neck; to strangle him and hung on the ceiling reversely, head first on the ground. Why did he do that; kissing him without his permission. He clenched his palm unconsciously. He hated himself for letting the Noah do all that he wanted.

Recalling the kiss, he wiped his lips harshly that it almost made a bruise on his lips, to erase the taste of the bastard in his lips.

Lavi's rage faltered a bit, thinking it isn't right for the Bookman to feel such emotions; recalling the old Panda's words regarding to this. He composed himself and pull the smiling façade he always wore. He strained a very huge smile which makes his teeth be seen and shine that even a thousand of stars would hide in shame.

"Of course. Why would I be not?" he put his left arm on Allen's thin shoulder. He didn't want his friend to worry. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, Allen. If you stress yourself too much you might get wrinkles and look older than your true age." he teased, grinning maniacally. "Though your hair stated-. Aw!" a weak jab on his stomach, stopped Lavi's babbling. Allen glared at him jokingly; he then shook his head slowly, smiling at Lavi's childish antics.

"Shut up, Lavi!"

The taller guy chuckled, imitating a high school overzealous girl. "Aww' you're so cute moyashi-chan. It makes me want to squeeze you with my oh so tight hug." he pinched Allen's pale chibi face.

"Lavi!" Allen chided, covering his cheeks with both palms.

The teen with the eye patch laughed in hysteric; he motion on hugging Allen but his movements stop dread on the spot. The 'clunk' noise of an unsheathed sword and a slashing sound at his back made him do so. He felt as the cold metal pointed sharply at his pulsing point just a few inches below his ear. He knew who it was.

"Break or head?" comes the menacing voice of Kanda Yuu.

Awaken from his shock; he broke his hold on Allen quickly. He wanted to be in a perfect shape and have complete parts of his body when he come back to Order; safe and sound. Cowering to move as far away as possible from the two exorcists.

"Yuu, you can't seriously asked me that?" he laughed nervously.

"Yes, I do." an arrogant reply.

Lavi sighed.

Allen raised one eyebrow, looking up at Kanda as if asking the guy what did he just done. His lips perked upward.

On the other hand, Kanda averted his gaze around the area; avoiding Allen's scrutinizing silver eyes. He stood beside his moyashi, silently. But it didn't take that long. Tilting his head, irritated blue eyes meet the eyeing silver ones. Kanda's eyebrows meet up together, veins popping out on his fair forehead.

"What?" he snap, annoyed.

Lavi chuckled jovially as he looked at his companion's raging jealousy.

"Jealous, aren't we Yuu-chan? Don't worry your moyashi will be all yours." The redhead said then flashed a very wide grin.

Kanda's eyebrow twitch on what the emerald-eyed boy said. He turned to him; lips compressed, gritting his teeth while his jaw clenching.

"Shut up." A low baritone voice of the brunette with a hint of threat casually made its way to the redhead's eardrum.

He cringed.

To his fright Lavi prepared himself for the upcoming danger that might take his life away in one blow. He prepared his feet and lungs for the long run that he will definitely get for dodging the sword of the angered raven across him.

Lavi saw the murderous aura he had seen a while ago when Kanda was attacking Tyki. He's scary as hell. He have to run for his life.

His eye widened. He dashed away from his angry comrade, flailing his arms and wailing for some help; leaving their albino friend, blinking. Allen just shook his head with a little smile on his thin lips, when he got out from his astonishment. He had to get used to it.

When Allen walked to follow to his lover and his friend, a purple with a white stripes butterfly flew in front of him. It seems it was trying to get his attention. So he followed it with his two silver innocent eyes; then it stop. His eyes widened on what occurred a few feet away from him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He moved his body towards it but not so close.

Tease, on the air, form words in a big bold letters. He stared at the simple sentence for a couple of moments to let it sunk into his brain what had been written.

It was unexpected. Allen never thought there will come a time that he can read these words coming from _'that' _person.

His lips curled upward and form into a very soft smile, and then he chuckled inwardly. Strange it may seem, to received those words from their enemy, but it gave him a blissful feeling inside. He sighed softly.

"ALLEN, HELP ME!" a booming voice of Lavi intruded Allen's musings.

He watched his poor friend, as Lavi perfectly dodge Kanda's sword which swinging left and right, aiming at Lavi's well-built body. Kanda cursed.

He turned his attention again on the tease, now busy flying in wide expanse sky, tearing the letters they form. They look so beautiful; matching the colour of the dark night and moon were the only light to see its beauty. It's wonderful. He was glad he'd seen it.

By the time the tease were gone, he turned towards Kanda and Lavi who's busy killing each other. Well, only on Kanda's part, actually.

He smiled, happily.

"Of course, you are very welcome." he replied softly on the wind. Hoping _'that' _person can hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's unbeta-ed, very bad grammar.**

"What were you doing, staring at the space last night, Allen?"

The unexpected question of the redhead made the fifteen-year old teenager choked on the food he attempted on swallowing. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and gulped it in, cleansing the food that stuck in his throat and almost block the air he breathe. He rubbed his chest gently and he coughed slowly.

"Are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked him with a hint of concern in his green eye. Allen nodded, assuring the redhead that he's alright.

Moments later, the white-haired exorcist put the empty glass down on the medium-size wooden table without making any sound. He puffed an air.  
Allen heard an angry grunt beside him, however, he didn't follow the source of it for he knew very well who it belong to. It was from his 'great' lover and paying a glance at him would be a disaster.

"Stupid, are you? That's for you, for plunging any food you see on the table without swallowing the remaining food on your mouth. You're such a pig, moyashi." annoyance was clear on the long-haired exorcist's tone. That made Allen's eyebrows twitch in irritation. He glared at his lover and tried to make a retort but in a second, change his mind, thinking about the people around. Allen sighed in resignation, then averted his gaze from his lover and turned his attention to their surroundings.

They were eating lunch in this small peaceful restaurant. The atmosphere is quite serene, people seems to be getting together very well. All friendly and supporting everybody. Helping and giving each other without expecting anything in return, no compensation and all. Even though the four of them were new to this place, the villager help and accept them with a smile on their lips. Allen would gladly love to live in this village, but obviously that won't happen.

They'd been here for almost two days now, Allen hoping they will stay longer.

They arrived at the eating place after a dreadful search of the innocence, their search for it had no improvement. They can't find it anywhere. Akuma haven't shown their faces in this area, they were glad but at the same time disappointed; glad because akuma didn't attack this village, no inhabitants would be killed, and disappointed cause it only means that innocence aren't anywhere near here. Although, they won't stop searching no matter what.

For the past few minutes, they were just talking and laughing; Lavi would threw a joke and Allen shot back a reply, and then they'd laughed hysterically save for the grumpy Kanda and the quiet finder who's sitting beside the redhead. The black-haired teen was grumbling about how stupid the restaurant for having no soba. That it have to close right away or it will close in the near future for not making even a simple soba. Glaring at the poor waitress who he almost killed by his death glare after declining his order. The girl cower in fear and she get all their orders faster than intended, to get as far away  
as possible from the annoyed Japanese, that'll probably kill her without any doubt. On the other hand, the finder, name Greg, who Komui had mention during their meeting about the mission, was eating silently with a stiff back and straight face next to Lavi. The guy seems to be in his mid-twenties, height, taller than the three of them, short brown hair under the hoody of his uniform and a pair of hazel nut shape eyes with the same colour of a charcoal inside it. Greg is a silent person he'll speak when being spoken or answer the question when asked. He'll give a conversational talk when it's about a mission or the innocence, nothing more, nothing less.

Allen turned his attention to his food that consist almost all the food in the menu, that amaze the waitress who asked their orders. He continued eating.

"A-L-L-E-N." the red-haired exorcist drawled.

Silver eyes gazed at the face of his friend, Lavi's skin turned back to its normal colour unlike when he was still in the infirmary, resting, to mend his wounds. He was very pale and weak. Allen is glad everything is okay.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I was asking you what you were doing last night?"

Damn! He forgot about that! He bit his lip and avoid the questioning look of his comrade.

Allen seek from the deepest storage of his brain for some believable excuse on what he did last night. He can't tell them what occurred that moment. What he had seen and what had been happening. Because if he tell them, his being, as an exorcist was on the line. They might believe that he's a traitor, a spy, and he didn't want that to happen. Knowing the Order very well, they might punished him for having a connection with the enemy and more or so befriended them. He didn't want to think for the other possibilities. Not that he doesn't trust his comrades, actually it's the opposite, but he made a promise and breaking it would be another issue. He doesn't like breaking promises.

And more...he can't tell Lavi the truth. It's not that he doesn't want but he can't for he already promise to 'him' that he won't say a word about what really occurred that time. Where Lavi were being beaten by the akuma, that might take his life.

To tell the truth, Allen wasn't the person who saved Lavi's life from the akuma, he wasn't the person who cured Lavi's wounds, who carried him away from the danger. It was Tyki Mikk.

Yes. The Noah of Pleasure, one of the Earl's children, one of the Order's enemy. He knew it was a mistake to believe and agree with the Pleasure but the expression that he'd seen for a moment -just a glimpse on it- on Tyki's face was priceless. It was as if he...was scared.

Tyki Mikk feared of something? But what? That would a big mystery to those people who knew him very well because Tyki Mikk never feel afraid whoever he encounter. But that moment, was different. Why does he wore such expression towards his friend? What happen?

Moreover, that was not what made Allen halted on his movements. It was the look that was directed on the redhead, the look he gave to his friend. It was something akin to...contentment. He stared at Lavi longingly, with a soft and gentle smile pasted on his lips that Allen never saw, even once, wore by the Noah of Pleasure. Normally, it was always a smirk together with a sly look.

The white-haired exorcist blinked, maybe to be sure. Allen almost believe that he was looking at a different person instead of their enemy because of how gentle he was when he bandaged Lavi, who was unconscious on the ground. How careful he was when lifting each of Lavi's limbs to cover it with bandage. It was bizarre to him.

Allen was wondering what was wrong with the Pleasure. He could almost have the answer because when he stared at Tyki's golden orbs, he saw other emotions there. That something he couldn't quite distinguished. But before Allen could decipher it, Tyki's face harden, all emotion dispersed without trace, and then he smirk with eyes was full of mischief. He was done tending Lavi's injury when Tyki glanced towards Allen's direction, exterior unchange.

The fifteen-year old exorcist stood immobile as the Pleasure casually made his way up to him; told him that he will bring Lavi to the inn himself and Allen would follow. He goes back to where Lavi was and carried him bridal style, carefully. Allen followed him silently, still wondering what was happening.

They reached the inn where he and Lavi stayed. Tyki put the redhead down the mattress. Allen couldn't see Tyki's face because his back was facing him. Allen only stood near the door, unmoving.

Tyki straightened when he finished laying Lavi on the bed and walked towards Allen. The Pleasure told him, that what happen that moment would stay a secret between them and that no one must know, more importantly to Lavi. Allen only stared; his mouth open then close like a fish without water and nodded slowly, not comprehending what was spoken. After that the wavy-haired Noah walked towards the window, bid goodbye and jumped. That made Allen snapped, he ran after him towards the open window and searched for the guy. He saw nothing but trees. The exorcist exhaled his breath slowly that he never realized he was resisting for so long and leaned his body against the windowsill.

Silver eyes gazed at the figure under the blanket, face pained even in sleep. Although, he doesn't know and didn't have time to ask the reason why Tyki helped an exorcist, it was alright, for he witness something unforgettable. The look and the touch he gave to Lavi. It was more like he cared for Lavi so much and maybe concealed it instanly when he noticed someone was watching him.

It was more like he cared for Lavi so much and maybe concealed it instanly when he noticed someone was watching him. And he was certain that Tyki would do no harm to Lavi.

Last night, strengthens his beliefs when he read the words written by the tease. It was unexpected though it made him feel happy.

**'You keep your promise. Thank you'**

Probably, that was Tyki's words because he's the only one who can control the tease. Allen must be unaware of Tyki's reason but all he knew was that he wouldn't oppose the Earl if he didn't carry any feelings to the redhead.

Perhaps it was a plan made by the Earl but as what he recalled Lavi was beaten by the akuma. Tyki had the opportunity to kill him but instead he help and cure him. And nobody would know if Allen didn't saw it. And what happen to akuma? He don't know.

But now, was it right to leave Lavi in the dark? He wanted to tell Lavi but would the redhead believe him? Allen didn't know what to do.

Maybe for now, he won't tell his friend but only for now. He would tell Lavi the truth without Tyki's consent and broke his promise.

A nudge on his right pulled the white-haired exorcist out of his reverie. He blinked then glanced to his side meeting the frowning face of Kanda glaring at him, though a glint of concern was visible on his  
eyes. Allen huffed. He looked at Lavi, the redhead's expression bothered. If it was the past Lavi, he probably couldn't see this emotion on his visage. His old self would be grinning broadly yet eyes marring no emotion. He seems to feel more as time past.

Allen smiled. "Uh..nothing." he shook his head. "I'm just thinking."

"You've been doing that for a while now, Allen. Is there something you need to tell us?" the redhead asked, curious.

"Nothing, really. Last night I was...uhm...gazing at the flowers." There, he hoped nobody noticed his lie. "I'm wondering how those flowers bloom at night." he sighed inwardly as his lie flew perfectly out of his mouth. But well, it's not really a complete lie. He'd seen the flowers, lined each side of the road. He had seen how it bloom the other night as they ran towards where Lavi and Tyki were talking.

Seeing the Noah, Kanda hastily ran to attack Tyki. He let himself stayed behind for he don't know how to act. He couldn't explain how confused he was on whether he'd attack or not. He wanted to, but other  
part of him told him different. To trust the Noah that he wouldn't hurt Lavi. He couldn't think properly that moment. But it was over, for now.

-  
Lavi nodded, agreeing on what his white haired friend was telling him.

"Now that I think about it. I guess I know what you're talking about." he said with a pensive look.

"Yeah, that flower I said, bloomed at midnight, it's odd. Most of the time flowers opens in daytime." Allen pursed his lips. "Despite of it being strange and different to the other flowers they were still undeniably beautiful, no doubt with that." Allen replied, smile on his thin lips.

"Yup!" he nodded frantically. The flowers indeed were beautiful, its size as big as saucer and colour pure as white. In the center of it can find a white cotton-like nectar that'll flew when the air pass through it. It has a refreshing smell, so fragrant that it can help calm nerves, in everyone's stress body. "Strange. Do you think it's the innocence that made all that? But it wasn't mention by Komui. Or does the people forgot to tell in their report? So, what?" Lavi inhaled, then exhaled the air patiently. That made the dark haired guy turned to Lavi, face void of emotion. Even the finder listen to them. "The report only says about how the water was very cold despite then whether stated the opposite. What do you think, is that flower also was affected by the innocence?" Lavi said.

"No." a sweet voice of a woman answered Lavi's question. Allen, Kanda and Greg look behind Lavi while the redhead turned around to watched as the woman brought a tray of food for his snowy haired friend's another order. They waited for the girl to speak and explain. By the time the woman finished serving all Allen's order she took the tray, smiled a little. She was clad in a pink dress covered by a white cotton apron. A reddish-brown locks tied in a loose ponytail and some strands hanging loosely at her small oval-shape visage, two sympathetic light-blue eyes, a small pointed nose and a lips that shared them a sweet smile. "I apologize for my rudeness misters, I didn't intend to eavesdrop and interrupt, but I heard some of your...uhm...conversation and I just wanted to correct you about the flowers you were talking about." she politely said. "Uh huh. Don't mind. So, what is it?" Lavi asked with enthusiast.

The girl smiled. "That flower do blooms at midnight. It's not odd because it's normal."

"What do you mean? How could it be normal?" Allen asked, voice clear of confusion.

"Because it is. As what I heard to your conversation, you said that, perhaps the flower was affected by...uhm..innocence, was it?" unsure about the word but she continued. "It wasn't affected by anything. Yeah, mostly flowers opens when daytime and close its petals at night but 'that' flower do the contrary. It began to open at 11.30 or more in the evening and when the clock strikes twelve, the flower would be  
in its full bloom but it didn't stay longer than an hour. It was close again until another midnight strikes. Maybe it's strange for what time it blooms unlike the other but it's beauty can compete with any flower." she smiled.

"You mean to say you can only watch its full bloom for only an hour. After that, nothing?" the white-haired exorcist asked.

"What does the name of the flower?" Lavi asked at the same time. They looked at each other then chuckled, they turned their attention back to the woman standing beside their table.

She nodded, smile unwavered. "It's called Cinderella. And it's also a herbal medicine." she said with certainty.

They just listen as the waitress explain on how to use the Cinderella. She told them that it can cure sicknesses, such as cough, cold, headache etc., a prevention for your body, to be healthy and be immune  
for any illnesses that is usual for human body. Its petal is an antidote for wounds, to help it stop bleeding. Lavi tore his gaze on the brown-haired girl and gaze at his companions. Allen was silent and seemed to be thinking deeply. Allen had beed doing that lately. He wonder what had been bothering his friend that made him stared into space most of the time, but he shrugged it away. Allen will tell them in time. Looking beside the white-haired exorcist, Kanda sneered, a typical Kanda.

"It's a big help for us villager. That's why we take good care of our plants." she said gratefully after a long explanation regarding the flower.

He looked up at her then flashed smile.

"It really is. Thank you for telling us." he replied still with a wide grinned. "But if you don't mind, could you lend us some information regarding some strange occurrence here?" he ask straight to the point.  
It's an oppurtunity to get some information about the innocence. The woman's gaze bewildered but after a moment she nodded slowly.

"It started a month ago, summer was coming. The village people, thought that once the autumn ended the water in the lake would back to its normal temperature. However, our expectations were all wrong. Yes, the frozen lake, melted, but the water's temperature didn't shift back to normal instead it became colder and colder everyday that we people couldn't fetch in the lake anymore." she sighed. "In the meantime we disregard this but as time goes on, the trees began to be affected, trees in the forest."

"Why? It dies?" the finder for once spoke, voice indifference.

"No, the trees became sticky and frozen. We seriously need them for cooking but we cannot cut even its branches because of its hardness, it was like an ice. The trees were useless this moment, we couldn't make fire to heat the cold water. So we need to travel to the neighboring village to fetch water. It's tiring but we have to do it, water is a necessity."  
They already knew about the weird temperature of the water as what Komui told us but they didn't know about the trees. There isn't no information about that.

"We, villagers are afraid that if it will be like this for very long, we have to evacuate this place. I hope it won't happen." she said. Sadness in her quite sweet voice.

"Where is that lake?" Kanda asked, sharply.

The woman was startled. "It's located in the Northern part of the forest." she answered, frightened by Kanda's bluntness. "By the way misters, I'm going to excuse myself. I have to help my mother." She said politely, smiling a little at them. She ducked her head a little and walked silently away from the four male. After the waitress was gone they hurriedly finished all their food, to go into the lake that that woman mention. They'll investigate and search for the innocence.

As they walked away from the small restaurant they did not notice two pairs of eyes followed all their movements.

"You really like him, don't you?" a very sweet voice asked the other who where standing in one of the branches of big the tree, where they were hiding.

A deep chuckle was the only response. Then that person with brown eyes jumped down into the hard ground.

**A/n: **hi! Well, Cinderella flower really do exist, though I don't know what its name in other countries. When it blooms and close was already explained above. It is also a herbal medicine though, on what illnesses it can cure is still unknown. I forgot to ask my uncle. Oh dear me! What I mentioned above is all made by my own crap imagination. Bear with it. Peace! (D8)

I almost lost my tracks on writing this hehe but now, I'm on my way!

Oh by the way! Ooc? I don't know if I portrayed there character right 8 D8 ^_~. Constructive critisms and flames would be accepted :D.

If you flame me, make it longer, not just a simple "This fic sucks." it's boring reading it. Make it very long so that I enjoyed it very much. I love reading flames. Mistakes?

On the other hand, I haven't thanks everyone for the last 2 chapter. So, Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading!**

Clear crystalline lake that seems to glimmer like diamonds by the heated glare of the atrocious sun welcome the group. A fresh and lovely aroma from various types of blooming beautiful flowers scattered around. Wild bushes, for unknown reasons were perfectly trimmed like it was well-taken care of. Grasses, with remnants of water were sparkling everytime sun's golden rays pay them some attention. And big trees were around, wrapping the beautiful scenery; totally enclosing and hiding it. Protecting it from the wicked world.

A perfect place in such an imperfect world. This place is a treasure, indeed.

Painstakingly mesmerized, the group just stood utterly still. Taking in every detail their eyes could gather. Until, a growl from a grouchy raven exorcist got them moving and started to thoroughly investigate the area.

In closer inspection, all the trees were covered with an odorless sticky-slimy liquid. Bricks seemed to be made of pure platinum that even Kanda's 'mugen' didn't break nor scratch it -much to the grumpy man's displeasure. Flowers and grasses didn't even budge when Allen tried to pluck a flower from the ground and only led to him nearly fall, face first to the ground, if it's not because of his other hand bracing his lithe body. And the lake, it's freakingly freezing but not even a single ice can be seen under the heated summer sun. What surprises the exorcists more were the animals, looks like unaffected by this abnormal enigma. Their suspicioun were getting stronger that the innocence was the reason of it all and was just hidden near the vicinity.

He smiled when he recalled what happen earlier today before they had arrived in this quite a paradise rendezvous. Together with a grumpy Kanda, an anxious Allen, and a cold Greg made the propitious redhead enjoy every second of their journey.

The four of them got lost in the deep vast green forest. They wandered anywhere and everywhere, had seen different kinds of insects and flies, walked in an unknown routes and obscured passages which made them attain to their destination in an detestable time. It was in mid-afternoon by the time they reach their sole direction, here, and wandered in the woods for almost an hour.

Lavi turned to where his companions stationed. He found Kanda crouching down, attention on the bunch of red and yellow-coloured flowers beside the pebbles. Not so far-away from the dark-haired exorcist was the finder, Greg, who did the same what Kanda was doing, though, the flowers tinted in another colour, a purple one. Whilst his albino friend stood few meters distance from him, critically eyeing some ingenous trees.

Deciding to approach the pale exorcist, he strode towards Allen leisurely; watching his every step carefully due to some mossy rocks and wet grasses. But with no such luck, a small piece of a disappointing pebble on the concrete grassy ground was found unnoticed. His poor foot stepped on it and rolled on the wet grass stumbling together with his body; sliding straight to the open ground. Lavi yelped and tried to regain his balance but mishap burden on his shoulder and his great effort deviate into fruitless. His rear met the offending concrete and he jolted from the pain that runs thoroughly through his spine by the impact of his fall.

Wincing, Lavi dusted his two wet hands together with a look of chagrin.

"Aw man!" he spat out. Sluggishly, he stood up but before it happen an extend hand across his face desisted him to move. Confuse green eye stared at the hand and then ran to the face of the ruffled brown-haired man; it meet a pair of dark brown eyes that seems to be smiling under the rim of his spectacle and lips were lifted up to form a simple smile.

"May I help you, young man." the other humbly approached.

Realizing that he had stared at the guy, he reluctantly took the extend hand and let the guy helped him to stand up on his both feet. When he did, they then let go of their hands. Lavi flushed from embarrassment because of the accident but forced it back. He averted his gaze to his disheveled uniform and tried to fix it while dusting the wet-dead grass that stuck around his rear and legs. He glanced at the stranger when he heard him spoken.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way." he answered quickly and then flashed a smile.

"Don't mention it."

Then a loud and familiar voice rang through the whole area that caught everyones attention.

"Akuma!"

The redhead swirled rapidly and found the villainous bunch of level-one akuma hovered around; making the wonderful creation transformed into a battlefield. Everyone readied. Kanda (who was nearer to the finder that was now holding the lighting innocence which is as small as a ring but a million more precious than the aforementioned jewelry) was protecting Greg from the akuma, even though, the guy was under the barrier. The innocence was found before the akuma revealed their selves.

Swiftly moving, Lavi wanted to run towards his comrades' direction but a hand prevented him to do so. He glanced at the guy behind him wearing a tremendous look for stopping him. With great strength, the wide dark-eyed man hauled him away from the fight; creating a grave gap from his comrades. Lavi yelped by this, and then bolted through awareness after a minute of what was happening.

"What-"

"We have to get out of here!" the brunette interrupted Lavi's words, running hurriedly.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing?" he struggled from the other's hold. However, the taller man, he just noticed, didn't pull away instead his hold tightened even more. Which surely make a bruise tomorrow because of how firm his grip on his wrist. "Hey!" he tried again, wriggling his arms. He glimpsed to where the fight ensues, however, huge trees and expanses of leaves shaded all of it.

"We have to go before we die!" came the panic reply, without glancing at the annoyed exorcist. "What?" Lavi asked, unbelievable.

Impatiently, he tugged his arms harshly that made the guy snapped and wakened him from reality. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled incredulously. This was the first time that his patience was exploding.

"What's your problem?!" the redhead asked in rage, nursing the

reddening flesh on his wrist. "Do you have any idea what you did? I told you stop many times but you never listen instead you still drag me all the way here! What the hell is wrong with you?" he ranted, eyes squinting.

The stranger turned around, his brown hair swayed in motion bangs cascading his forehead, his emotion still unknown. He seemed to be in shock, then he blinked, again and again, and then his lips curled even slightly. Lavi glared at him before he spun around and strode off towards where his friends were, before being drag forcibly.

"Wait!" the man caught his arms...again.

"What now?!" he half turned, very annoyed for stopping him again.

"You should not come back there with those..." he paused, searching for a right word. The man's exterior puzzled. "..scary creatures."

Lavi heaved a sigh, calming his self. He shook his head, slowly. "No, I should- need to get back." Lavi disentangled his arms.

"What? But.. Weren't you scared?"

"No, so you better run away." he said then pivoted, walking back to the path where they just came from. He's glad that the guy stopped from chasing him for he would really punch him without any doubt in his still sane mind. Lavi knew the stranger is only a civilian and is new to these happenings. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was afraid due to what he had seen, but he didn't have time to explain anything there are more important things to do. Although, his comrades are strong enough to kill those bunch of level-one akuma but still, the four of them were in this mission. Knowing he was not in much help was a big hit on his ego of being an exorcist, so he strode onward searching the lake, akuma and his friends.

He arranged his bandanna while twisting his head left and right. He creased his forehead and pursed his lips to repress the groan demanding to elope from his lips.

Wandering in an oblivion where nobody is around and doesn't know where to turn or to go to is a big waste of time and totally frustrating. To Lavi's great dismay, he couldn't find the right passage to where his companion's location. He'd been walking for almost 30 minutes yet even a ghost or a silhouette of one the exorcists were nowhere to be seen. He puffed an air angrily.

'Now, where the hell I am?' he thought. Loathing towards the guy who put him in this mess; he felt like strangling him. The redhead doesn't know where he was now. He growled. Lavi ceased his movements, recalling the path where they just gone to but he could not distinguish for they move very fast and did not have a time to look around because of his panic to tell the stranger to stop. He proceed onwards, feet getting tired from the long walk; but still, he was glad because for all the misfortune that happened right at this moment the area is covered by big trees so the light wasn't directed to him and let him continue his unseemingly journey without dropping a sweat, okay, maybe a bit.

A rustle of leaves behind him made him whirl around, abruptly. His emerald eye found the stranger opposite him, standing quietly. His brows furrowed.

The tall man drew a smile with kindness. "I don't know where the exit is." he said blandly.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"I just thought you know the exit towards the village but I guess I can predict the answer." he shrugged, unfazed by Lavi's narrowed eye and gritted teeth.

"You drag me all the way here, in this deserted freakin' place and all you can say is you're wrong? Are you kidding me?" he closed his eyes, squeezing it tightly.

"No. I'm serious. All I thought was to ran away from there. And sorry for making you come along with me I was just scared with those big round, whatever you call it, creature. They were creepy." he smiled.

Lavi was opening his mouth to retort a reply about what the guy said about coming; he didn't 'come along', obviously he was 'dragged' along but the guy beat him by asking, "So, where's the way?" hands shoved in his coat's pocket.

The young exorcist raised an eyebrow. "You said you already know the answer to that question." he calmed slightly when the guy explained to him, yet a bit irked at the word he used. The guy simply followed his instinct to drag him because of his fear to abscond far distance from the battle. He couldn't blame him for doing that. These things were new to him.

"I said 'guess' not 'know'. Guess and know are two different word." He exhaled. "Come, let's find the path before sunset." he then walked past Lavi.

The exorcist looked at the guy incredulously. His anger coming back by the guy's arrogant remark, he wanted to restrain it and restrain he did. He's right. It's better to search with two people. He sighed exasperatedly, and then followed the man. That have to be all they can do; to help each other.

The rest of the hour crept faster than they expected. They search the exit of the forest, but every step they made seems to be getting farther and farther away from the village. Done with twist and turned, corner to corner, and lot of obscured passages but their sole purpose of getting out of this never ending forest was still in vain. They couldn't find any human lurking around to ask where the exit is.

They would stop for a moment to relax and then continued to search when they both were ready to go.

Night had beaten the sun and is started to expand its darkness to white-blue sky, moon shown and stars started to scatter when Lavi and the bespectacled man decided to camp in an open space. They stop and prepare for the evening. Lavi left to took some bricks or dry woods to make a bonfire and let this chilly night warm a little. The trees were now back to normal; no sticky liquid that draped all over the trunk and it can break easily. He was certain that the innocence was on his comrades hands for he had seen it before he was dragged here.

First he was stuck in the infirmary because of his injury. Second, he met an enemy who instead of a fight gave him a kiss. The unashamed Noah of Pleasure. And lastly to be lost in an unknown forest together with the person he doesn't know. They'd been talking for almost two hours but he doesn't know his name (he forgot to ask). What a life. 'What will be his next misfortune?' he grumbled.

He was contented with the moon lighted the path and he could see which he was walking in towards their shelter for the night -if you could call it shelter in an open land with nothing but trees and sound of night insects heard. Inside, wasn't as scary as what he expected when he was looking at it in the outside like yesterday.

Nearing the camp, his face wrinkled in confusion. He walked in haste and when he arrived, he found the guy sitting in front of the already lit woods; a tent appropriately positioned not far away from the guy. The redhead put the woods aside then took his own sit across the guy, engulfed by the heat reverberated from the bonfire to let his body warm a little. Tonight, he expected to recline on his own comfortable bed, head lay on a soft pillow, body covered with his cotton blanket and gone to dreamland without any complications, but his expectation shattered into a million small pieces like the sand on ground that probably would be his bed for the evening with nothing covers at all.

He wouldn't be in this mess if... He sighed, dejectedly. What's done is done. He couldn't blame the guy for this every time.

"Is there any problem?" that broke Lavi's train of nice and agitating thoughts.

The redhead did no notice that he fluttered his lone green eye closed with his back slackened. He looked straight at the brown-haired guy and smiled; he straightened his body.

"Nothing." he replied meekly.

"Still disappointed about getting lost, didn't you? Don't worry, we'll try to search again tomorrow. Get over it." he said nonchalantly without glancing at the other while fixing the woods.

'The gut's with this guy. He really said that, huh? Who does he think he is? Who puts them in this freakin' unknown place with no people around? And why does this person he had to be together with? What the hell! I guess I'm the unluckiest person in the whole Earth after what happened for these past few days. I tried to understand him but his gut is getting into my nerves.' he sighed inside, ferociously.

He dissipated those thoughts away and forced himself to calm his whole system down. Talking for two hours is not enough time to grasp this guy's arrogant attitude; he wanted to choke him sometimes.

The man is, well, kind and easy to talk with. Lavi would conduct a conversation and he could respond impassive yet wisely. Apparently, he's intelligent. The man seems to live his life in an elite and powerful family. But he said he was not, he was a traveller long enough to know different types of the person's character, trait and attitude. And also, learn on how to blend with people effortlessly. Each country he learn something like different kinds of food specialty, cultures, languages etc.

"Care to share."

"Huh?"

"Your problem." the bespectacled man said, plainly.

"Ah...uhm...it's nothing." he nodded then paste a small smiled. "By the way, we'd talked for the entire walk but we don't know each other's name. So, may I know your name?" Lavi smiled, expecting. The stranger squared his shoulder and he's eyes was unseen due to the light glinted on the glass he wore.

"I forgot to mention. My mistake. I'm Meire." he introduced, politely with a smile. "And your?"

"Lavi." he said curtly.

Meire nodded with a weak smile. The brown-haired guy stood up, then walked towards the tent and go inside. After a couple of minutes the guy got out with bread and two bottle containers on his hand; he settled back on his former position. Green eye only watch the other's every movement with wonder, though, perfectly masked it with his impassive facade.

Meire cut the bread into two pieces and stretch his arm giving Lavi the other cut.

"Here. I know you're hungry. Walking and searching gave us an appetite. It's little but let's bear with this for now." he smiled. To the bookman apprentice's embarrassment his stomach took this opportunity to growl.

"Figures." the traveller chuckled.

He took the bread. "Thanks."

"This is the only food that's left so we have to find the village as fast as possible. Otherwise, we won't eat for tomorrow." he said with a bland yet amused expression.

"Of course." he agreed eagerly. 'More important is to go back to the Order. I bet they knew already about my presence, missing.' he said mentally. "We need to hurry." he said afterthought.

"Yes."

Lavi was munching his last piece of bread when Meire tossed him a bottle container.

"What's this?"

"Water." he replied simply while opening the other one then gulped the water in.

Lavi drink on his own. "Where did you get all these?" he asked after drinking.

"Bag." Meire answered.

"What?" he asked as if his answer was ridiculous.

"In my bag, I got all these. Where do you think did I put all my things?" he asked.

"Okay, wrong question." he rolled his eyes. "Did you bring all of these?" he asked again.

"Yes. As I told you before I'm a traveller and I need to be ready for some unexpected events. Just like today." he explained.

And it went on like that. He told Lavi how he worked for his own money for him to use to various places.

How devastated he was when he had no food, money at all; he was broke. Grateful for a kind old man who helped him and let him stay in his house for a week. The old man had a store which he let him help without pay. There was a time when he helped a kid that nearly fell on the cliff and lately that night realized that that kid was one of the son of an elite family in that town. The family thanks him with a gift and made him the body guard for their son. He agreed to it, though with one condition, it would only lasted for a week and no more extensions, otherwise he wouldn't accept it. The family only sighed then nodded dejectedly. He told Lavi other stories and some funny and embarrassing experiences on his travel but most are happy moments for Meire said he doesn't want to remember most of the shameful events that happen in his expedition. The guy would chuckle while the redhead would laugh. Lavi shared his own experience when the guy ask him, though his story was a bit vague and lacking but the guy only listened with understanding plastered on his face. It's not right to tell anyone about his true identity except the Order and maybe the enemy.

Time flies.

Until they noticed that the dry woods were all gone. Lavi took the last piece of wood and put it on fire.

"I arrived here just this afternoon and was planning to go to the village before it darkens but with no such luck I got lost." The traveller shrugged. "I walked aimlessly in the woods until I found you." he said. The redhead's face contorted in a questioning look. "I found you near the lake. I was hoping you knew where the exit was, I approached you to ask but then you slide." He explained. Then a creased was shown in his forehead. "...then those creatures arrived. What were those, Lavi?"

The exorcist sighed. "It's an akuma."

"A demon?" Lavi almost laughed but suppressed it when Meire's eyes widen. That was the first time he had seen such expression on his stiff face. It was always a smile and frown.

He nodded. "I'm an exorcist and it's my job to destroy them. That's all I can say." he said, finality on his voice.

"I guess I can't ask anymore." he chuckled. "By the way the tent is big for three person. I don't mind sharing it with you."

Lavi stared at him then smiled. "Sure, thank you."

"Don't mind it." Meire stared at the blazing fire. "If you want to sleep you can go inside."

Lavi waited for a moment then nodded and drew a heavy sigh. "Thanks again." he got up and went to the direction of the tent.

-o-

"What?!"

The raven-haired guy shouted. His fair visage wrinkled in indignation.

He's fuming.

"I told Komui that you will accompany Greg to bring the innocence at the Order and I would stay behind to find Lavi." the silver-haired exorcist explained patiently to his angry lover.

Kanda squinted his eyes and glared at Allen with fervor. The other bites his bottom lip, lowering his gaze to the cemented floor.

"And who gave you the right to decide without asking me, moyashi? If I agreed to it or not." he hissed.

"Because I know you won't, at least now that the Black Order knew you couldn't refuse anymore." Allen smiled sweetly. "Plus, we can't risk any people in here. With the innocence in our hands, akuma would definitely come to us." the smaller teen stood up from where he seated and approached the angry exorcist who currently standing near the door. He stopped his tracks in front of Kanda; he looked at him with his best pleading look. Kanda averted his gaze.

"No. Call the Order again and tell them-." a palm clamp at his mouth.

"You'll accompany Greg." he said while untangling his hands on Kanda's lips.

"Don't order me around, moyashi!" he snarled

"Yes I can." then drew a tongue at him. "If you really care for Lavi that much you can come back here after you deliver the innocence. How sweet of you Kanda." he smiled very sweet to Kanda's taste. Allen changes his tactics to persuade Kanda.

"Che, shut up moyashi. Don't be disgusting. I don't care if that baka will die. I'll probably help anyone to bury him six feet under." He roared then storm outside slamming the door harshly.

Allen snickered at his fuming boyfriend. It's just so fun teasing Kanda. But his face change into anxiety, remembering his friend.

'Where are you Lavi?'


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: It's the beta'd version. Beta'd by Mello-The-Melon. thank you very much Al. It's a lot, lot, lot, lot, lot more better than mine. Whew!

Lavi woke up with a start. Hot puffs of air were blowing on his forehead and it seemed there was something heavy placed on his waist, though he did not know what. Confused, he fluttered his eye open to find someone's face positioned only a mere inch away from his own. It was not only someone's face, it was Marie's. He followed his gaze down his waist where long and muscular arms were atop it. Then, realization struck him hard. His brain was still foggy from sleep, and in a second the redhead was blinking; his lone green-eye

widening in shock. A sudden warmth crept swiftly unto his pale face. To his dismay, he sure as hell knew that he was as red as tomatoes.

Biting his lip, he took the arm carefully away and with a slow

movement he slid out of the other's hold. Sitting up, he bent both of his legs and put his two arms above them while cradling his face to fight the blush back. Lavi shook his head lazily while releasing a heavy breath.

Calm and composed, he crawled outside the tent, where he then noticed the blanket of darkness enclosing the whole place, which never left since he fell asleep so long as he could remember.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Fragrance of trees, flowers and other things that he couldn't quite put a name to filled the air. Leaves rustled, the howl of an owl and sounds of animals resounded throughout the whole forest. Each sound helped calm his nerves due to the hard searching around woods. Everything was so refreshing and lovely. He smiled.

The night breeze crept up on Lavi's body making him shivered. Lavi crossed his arms against his chest tightly and slumped down on the concrete ground.

His green eye glistened as it eyed the gushing water from the river across him. Dipping one finger on the water to gauge the coldness of it, he found the resulting temperature was expectantly, cold. Although, not the same coldness as the

incident two days prior when they couldn't find the innocence. Fair hands clamped a handful of water then let it slide and fall in each gap of his fingers. Satisfied, he took it back.

It has already been two days since Lavi and Marie got lost and still, they couldn't find the way to the village. For the past two days they were only searching and searching everywhere and then had to stop for the night to rest. Today was not an exception. They'd been in too many places such as cliffs, and falls but the exit was hiding somewhere and

seemingly didn't want them to go outside this forest. So for the time being, they would take their food around some trees for fruits and river for fish, just to pass the hunger. Well, the food was delicious no matter what.

It had been tiring.

The place was beautiful for everyone's eyes, same with him yet it also held despair for the both of them -he and Marie- for a very apparent reason.

He was the great bookman apprentice and yet he couldn't think of how to get out of here. He sighed. 'What will happen now?' was the constant

question on his mind. It sounded like a mantra in his head. His life had never been like this until now. 'It seems I love searching, huh.' He thought gravely.

He erased all those thoughts away and let himself appreciate the night.

The exorcist took a lungful of breath; closing his eye while enjoying every bit of his surroundings. 'This is wonderful.' he thought and produced a very faint smile.

"Did you miss me, my bunny?"

Lavi had gone rigid after hearing those shameless words. It was followed by two arms wrapped around his still body while a head was laid on his shoulder. Hot breath on his neck tickled against his skin, and two long legs was placed on either side of his own. He felt the

other kiss his exposed neck which made him regret ruefully why he didn't wear his uniform before he went to sleep. Feeling the slick wet muscle on his skin caused a shiver to run through his spine. That made the redhead snapped.

"What the hell!" he cried after awakening from his shocked state. He wriggled in Tyki's arms, trying to break away. "Get off me!"

"You don't want to wake your companion and let him see our situation, do you? So I suggest, Lovely, you keep your voice low and just enjoy the moment." the Pleasure said seductively with hot breath accompanying it.

"Enjoy your face! I don't care! Now get off me, you fucking bastard!"

But the guy didn't listen. Instead the kisses continued. Lavi growled menacingly. He may not be so inevitably scary like Kanda but he was sure he could be scary in his own way. However, it seemed the Noah didn't care a bit, for he didn't budge at all.

Tyki left Teeth bites at his bare neck followed by a lick and then a nip that would surely leave a mark tomorrow.

Lavi suppressed a moan. He wouldn't give the guy the satisfaction he wanted.

However, he couldn't deny the hot mouth that kept on lapping, biting and nipping at his skin, making him dizzy and little by little forget about his surroundings. The redhead never even felt the sly hand that slid under his green undershirt; matching his own eyes until the olive-coloured hand slid upward towards his erect nipple to play with

it. The other hand was wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in place. Lavi felt as if he was going to burn, the hot sensation covering every part

of his body; his breath, laboured. And due to the things the Pleasure did to his unprotected body, the heated moans that he was trying to suppress a moment ago escaped from his panting lips.

He felt the other smile against his skin, though it was more likely to be a smirk.

"Enjoying this aren't we, huh, lovely?" The smug tone that grazed on Tyki's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Shut...up..." he said in between breaths and obvious anger. Lavi didn't like this. He gravely hated the Noah. He hated this.

His mind was telling him to get away but his body couldn't move or...wouldn't follow. No, of course it was the first one. Of course he didn't want this. Didn't WANT this. Didn't LIKE this. Absolutely.

He was certain that his body wasn't responding to the every touch of the hand that kept on straying thoroughly to his body. Well, definitely NOT. He wouldn't allow it. No matter what. "Pull..away." He said, panting and growling at the same time. But then another moan escaped from his lips when the other grazed his teasing hand over some of Lavi's sensitive parts. He shivered.

The guy chuckled.

"Are you sure lovely? Do you really want me to leave you in this kind of state?" Tyki bit, nipped and then blew a warm breath at his red ear. The pleasure pressed his body closer to the redhead. Lavi felt something poke at the small of his back. "And it seems..." he loosened the wrapped arms and shoved them under Lavi's pants which made

the redhead moan loudly. "...your pants are getting tighter, my

bunny."

And with that, for the first time, Lavi was defeated by his raging feelings.

The exorcist lay on the grass for nearly an hour. His green eye

stared listlessly up at the dark sky, reminding him of the events that just took place. His arms were at the back of his head, acting as if nothing happen. But something in the redhead's eyes gave everyone an

impression of a bothered and confused person. He kept on thinking about the Noah of Pleasure's departing words.

"I shall go lovely." the dark-haired guy said calmly, looking at the other soothingly, though the other couldn't see it because he wasn't facing him. Tyki arranged Lavi's clothes before standing up. "And you better prepare for the next step Lavi, next time." Tyki swooped down and gave Lavi a hungry, passionate kiss. The exorcist didn't struggle but didn't respond either. The wavy-haired guy broke the kiss, smirking, before vanishing into the night.

-^^o

Lavi was confused after that but there was certainly one firm and fixed declaration in his head. "It won't happen ever again", he whispered under his breath with animosity. And after a couple of minutes thinking, his eye closed on its own accord, perhaps too tired to stay open.

A/n: I don't know when can I update but I hope it was soon. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another day of purely unplanned expedition, another place to journey, another amazing creations made by God to behold.

But with all of those things Meire and Lavi wasn't enjoying, at all, because that could only mean one thing; they were still in the deep forest and never yet set a bare foot on the village. Throughout the whole journey, they found no traces that could lead them outside, which was absolutely frustrating. More importantly, it was another restless night for Lavi.

He was sitting there, lotus position, outside the tent like the three other nights and plainly ignoring the chilly wind that trying to envelop his warm body. The scent of the woods and leaves wafted through the midnight breeze helping dutifully to calm Lavi's tired and stressed nerves. He was exhausted the whole day.

He sighed dejectedly and leaned his back against the rock behind him.

"Why make a sad face lovely?"

The redhead was startled by the sudden voice, which was lewdly familiar, and sought for it immediately. Thus, he found the mischievous Noah of Pleasure, standing just a few feet away from him while grinning lecherously. Startled green met lustful gold under the lights of the burning fire.

Upon seeing the wavy-haired guy, the redhead instantly narrowed his uncovered eye in total disgust.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly while clutching his weapon against his palm, for his defense.

"I ask you first my bunny. I reckoned you need to learn to obey the right manners love. No worries though, I'll teach you that on one of our precious days. But say, since the question came from you I will consider it." he smiled simply but for Lavi it was awfully disgusting. "I'm here because I wanted to see you of course, what else do you think hm, bunny?" Tyki said knowingly, labelling the redhead's question as utterly stupid.

Lavi gazed at him with a deadpan look. He attempted to stand up but he quickly halts himself when the other walked closer and motioned to sit down a bit far away from him but enough to make some conversational talk.

Frowning, he asked while settling back against the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hmmm.." Tyki hummed playfully. "Lovely, if you do remember I always asked you to accompany me but it seems lately you've been very busy. So I decided to give you company instead of getting bored while waiting."

"I don't need your company. Now, go away or better fight with me." Lavi defiantly said.

Tyki chuckled.

"I never fail to remind you my intentions of coming here and fighting is not one of them." the Pleasure simply retorted.

Lavi growled relentlessly and scowled.

"Relax lovely, don't heat up-"

Tyki was cut off.

"Don't heat up you say? For what you've d-done you expected me to...to..." he stuttered and couldn't finish his words when he could feel his cheeks warming up. By that, the redhead turned his gaze in another direction to conceal his blush.

It quieted for seconds before Lavi heard a long sigh, making him glanced back at his black-haired companion.

"You were referring last night? Nothing really happened bunny my lips and hand only did the job. We haven't even gone that far." Tyki chuckled then suddenly becomes silent. "I won't lay a hand on you tonight if that's what you're so anxious about." Tyki responded rather seriously.

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll believe you?" Lavi asked in a mock disbelief.

"I'm not breaking my words." the other replied unexpectedly soft without any hint of arousing smugness. "Here, I'll make a deal. I won't make any unfavorable doings to you, unless you initiate it. In fact I move no closer than this distance between us." Tyki indicated the space between them, measuring a meter away with each other. "But every time I'm around let's talk. Be with me. I won't do anything but talk. Are you okay with it?" Tyki offered calmly.

Lavi looked at Tyki suspiciously. He wasn't sure if the dark-skinned guy was serious about it but gauging with the other's expression Tyki seems rather sincere for Lavi's lone eye.

He eyed the Pleasure for a moment then asked quietly.

"You're serious about it?"

Tyki stared straight at him with two golden eyes boring through him before slipping a small smile upon his lips. However, he didn't retort on Lavi's question and keep silent as if saying that was enough answer.

Lavi think and released a deep breath afterwards.

"Why are you doing this Tyki?" he asked leaning on the rock behind again.

The Pleasure shifted on his spot, averting his gaze over the tree while chuckling softly.

"Because I like you." he replied smugly, facing the other again.

Lavi, at that, glanced at the dark-haired male, which had a smile (not a smirk) plastered on his face. He, however, could feel his face heating up, so he evaded his gaze right away to conceal his screaming blush. His heart that moment seems to flutter weirdly at the guy's rather serious statement but doesn't know the reason why. He was completely clueless. How the heck could Tyki pull that serene look without seeming lying? He thought inwardly.

"What will be your answer to my 'proposal'?" Tyki asked expectedly, intruding Lavi's thought. The last word was being stretched playfully, accumulating a rather another meaning but the redhead doesn't notice nor distinguish it at all as he himself was busy on what to answer. Decided, he answered.

"Fine, but you need to hold the end of your deal." he demanded, motioning to stretch his starting numbing feet.

"Certainly." the wavy-haired guy assured him, smiling. "Shall we seal it with a kiss then?" he teased.

Lavi, however, did not like it and threw a nasty glare at Tyki but the other only ignored it and just laughed.

"You are amazingly adorable bunny. It makes me want to bring and cuddle you in my bed."

"You dare Tyki or else. And will you please cut calling me bunny. It's annoying." he gritted out irately.

"Ooh..." Tyki smirked. "So what do I have to call you then, pretty, honey, sweatheart, love or you rather wanted the famous lovely? You choose." Tyki wanted so much to continue laughing but restrained as for every word that past his lips made Lavi's face getting redder and redder. However as the last pet name was uttered his expression turned into impeccably incredulous.

"Don't fuck around Tyki!" he returned heatedly.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. I'm very faithful to you my dear bunny. Also, I'd only love to do that kind of 'thing' with you." Tyki said sexily.

The redhead this time had blushed harder than ever could imagine, rivaling the colour of his hair while his emerald eye opened wide after comprehending Tyki's sentences.

"Shut up, you bastard!" he yelled at Tyki, angrily. His face was completely red due to anger and embarrassment.

Tyki chuckled humorously.

"Oh why lovely, you're so adorable when you blush like that." Tyki retorted, igniting another fire inside Lavi's system.

"You-you-you bastard! Shut the fuck up! And that annoying pet name, cut it now!" he bellowed loudly and leaned closer towards Tyki's direction.

"Oh...are you going to kiss me lovely? You're already breaching our agreement we just made, don't you? Although I don't care." Tyki smiled smugly.

"Gah! You're so annoying Tyki!" he exclaimed to himself and returned to his post, not looking at Tyki.

Releasing another chuckle, Tyki said.

"Aww bunny, you better keep your voice down so you couldn't disturb the person who was still sleep."

Rapidly, he quitted yelling after recalling his companion, Meire, still deeply asleep inside the tent.

He sighed and rubbed his bare arms unconsciously, looking downcast. In which didn't go unnoticed by the Pleasure.

The midnight air seems to pick high, blowing past them.

Silently, Tyki wore off his formal garb and outstretched his arm to the redhead's direction. "Take this. To control the cold." he offered.

Startled, Lavi then looked up to the Pleasure and to the proffered thing in hand.

"No, I don't need it." he declined stubbornly, scowling.

"Yeah." Tyki agreed in bored tone but he leaned just enough to drape the cloth all over Lavi's back.

"Ha!" the redhead yelped. "I told you I-"

"Now lovely, if you don't shut up I'll be force to disobey my own deal to kiss you to shut up." Tyki warned, which earned him satisfaction as he saw the other keep quiet then and pouted.

Thereon, their conversation proceeds. Strangely, however, even though sometimes Lavi scowls and blushes the whole talk he enjoyed the other's company and it seems Tyki felt the same.

But however much he enjoyed their talks and trusted unknowingly the Pleasure's words at not fighting. He barely let his guard down. At least he was ready, in case something ugly happens.

As the two continued, they hardly notice the time.

Hours later, Tyki realized it and turned to look up on the dark sky.

"Hmm..." Tyki hummed before getting up. "I better go lovely it's almost morning. You haven't get any sleep yet." he said.

"Huh? Ah...oh. Yeah, sure." Lavi also stood up to face the other.

"Are you going to-" he cut himself right away before finishing his question and made an embarrassment with himself.

However, Tyki seems to understand it. He smirked.

"I'll come back lovely, I promise."

"I don't care." Lavi pouted and turned away to cover his oncoming blush.

"I shall go then lovely." Tyki bade and started stalking away.

Hearing the fading footsteps, Lavi quickly looked back to where he remembered the Pleasure was standing only to find the place to be vacant and realizing he was already alone.

Sighing, he crossed his arms against his chest. Just then he noticed the black fabric on his shoulders, comforting him. It's Tyki's.

He shrugged.

'You better come back Tyki. I still have to give it back to you.' he clutched the fabric hardly.

Unconsciously, Lavi pulled the fabric closer to his body. He could smell the cigarette smell upon the cloth and another unexplainable scent he couldn't name. it must be Tyki's.

Shrugging and smiling, he went inside the tent, spare a glimpse at his companion before sleeping peacefully.

Morning came so suddenly, Lavi woke up and found the other space was vacant.

He got outside and was greeted gloriously by the cheerful sun glaring down on him.

"Oh you're awake." a voice grabbed Lavi's attention.

He searched for it and saw his companion walking towards him, bringing on what suspiciously to be fruits or to be more specific, apples.

"Here." Meire tossed three red fruits to him, which he caught effortlessly.

"Thanks." he took a bite. "Anyway, why didn't you wake me to help you search for food." he asked.

"Well, my conscience wouldn't let me when I saw you deep asleep and snuggling close to that fabric you use as a cover." Meire said blandly and merely sat down near the tree to hide under the sun. "I wonder whose cloth is that. I didn't see you wearing that." he chuckled, which sounded familiar to Lavi but don't know where he heard it. "But I don't care." Meire continued, paying no heed to his companion's frowning visage.

After talking, the redhead's face suddenly reddens.

"Ah...well..it's a..." the redhead stuttered. He didn't know how to explain it. Could Meire awaken and heard something last night? He bit his lower lip.

Munching, he said. "Just like I said Lavi, I don't care whether you tell me or not. Don't force yourself." he said assuredly.

Lavi placed the fabric on his forearm and turned away, trying to force his pinkish face away. And because of that Lavi made no notice of the growing smirk on the brown-haired male's lips.

**An; oh yeah hi everyone…**

This chapter was made out of, remorse; I guess that's the word. Well, I've stumbled in this fic which continually insulting the LUCKY pair which I love so much. Well that person adores LAVILENA _soooo much. _I respected that pairing because b'fore I became a fan of this _**lovely pairing**_ I was once their fan.

Some author who doesn't like Lucky just says they don't like them and nothing more. However that person continually insulting them (specifically Tyki) with disgusting words which totally creeps into my nerves. I wasn't usually angry with people disliking the pairing I like but that person's word really irked me, hit through bones. It annoys me too much. And thus it was created.

On the calmer me says, I thank that person because he/she gives me inspiration to do this.

Hmmmm…hehekhek…haruma laugh.

Thank you for reading everyone.


End file.
